Saijinchan and Gaarakun Who Would Have Thought?
by xxxsane-lunaticxxx
Summary: A purely fanfiction story about a young ninja girl whose unique styles win over a brooding Gaara.
1. Chapter 1 Saijin Meets the Sand Team

"So when do we get to meet people?" I asked curiously

"I have no idea, but can we find a place for ramen first? I'm starving!" Chika-chan exclaimed

"What do you think Sensei?" Zetsume inquired

"After you unpack I suggest you all eat something. Then I suggest you rest. There will be training tomorrow" Sensei stated casually.

Well as casually as was possible. Sensei had an air about him, he was the single most genious ninja of your village. We all held a great deal of respect for him. Along with his genius came a seriousness that seemed to follow everywhere he went. Of course one is not to be mistaken, Sensei has his own sense of humor; however rare it may appear. Sensei also didn't seem to like people, yet he had hand picked our team. This brought our small team closer in the idea, whether delusional or otherwise, that we were special.

Looking to my left at Chika-chan, I laughed as her and Zetsume chattered and made gestures to the quickly approching Inn. I smiled at them. Chika-chan's hair was down, like always, it's too short for a ponytail. I watched as her white hair glistened in the sunlight. She had on her usual attire, an orange tanktop and small green vest that came to her mid-section. Her jean capri's fit her perfectly and her headband stayed frozen in place around her leg as she walked. She is the simplest of our group, only sticking with what is necessary.

"SAIJIN-CHAN!"

Jumping around, in surprise I was instantly tackled.

"AH! LEAPING BUFFALO ZUZU!"

"Hehe caught you off gaurd didn't I?" Zuzu proclaimed victoriously.

"Oh grab a cabbage and stand in line at the meat market!" I shot back

Zuzu stood looking back with a playful smile and bright eyes. She was wearing her black and red lace up corset, jean shorts, and her headband around her neck. Her long red hair was tied back in a ponytail and her hands, covered in fishnet gloves, were on her hips.

"Are you coming in to see the room?"

"Not when there's horses to sail!" I exclaimed smiling gleefully

Chika and Zuzu exchanged a glance and laughed.

I love how they, along with Sensei, are the only ones who speak my language, my own made up dialogue, I thought peacefully as I strolled away.

Wandering aimlessly I stumbled upon what looked to be a training ground. Sadly no one was around to practice on..  
Suddenly I caught sight of figures in the trees...  
Perfect, now I can finally meet some people!

"Spades little mamothes!"

**GAARA'S POV**

Curiously looking through the trees I watched solemnly as a strange girl walked about the training ground. Her long brown hair fell to her waist and her blue eyes were sharp and clever. She was dressed in quite an odd outfit. She wore regular black sweatpants(though they fit with no akwardness) and a crimson tanktop with blue and yellow intertwining lines of color that twisted along the bottom of the shirt in a delicate, but rather random, fashion.

"Have you seen her before, Temari?" I mutter not thinking

"No, never" she replied softly

"I wonder where her team is..." Kankuro said as he leaned forward dangerously

"Spades little mammoths!" the strange girl shouted

"Aak!"

Obviously seeing it coming, though the greeting was not what I had expected, I knew for certain Kankuro would startle and fall from the tree. Holding in place, not so much as flinching as Kankuro hit the ground with a thud, I watched carefully as the girl walked up to him.

"Flying hippos! the seas flooding!" the girl cried, "Racoons should not push cats from trees!"

Continuing to watch her in confusion, making no move to go to Kankurou, I stood feeling no threat.

"You're pretty strange aren't you?" Kankuro said sitting up and glancing at her "What's your name?"

The girl giggled as if the comment was humorous, "Stones dont share diamonds with bears in the forest! Only mountain lions must roar first!"

"Uhm..? My name's Kankuro...what's yours?"

"Saijin!" she smiled gleefully

"What village are you from?"

The sun hit her arm and my eyes flashed at once to her gleeming headband. Jumping down from the tree, scaring Kankuro in the process, I turned to the girl.

"You are from the Village Hidden in the Rain."

"Aa! So racoons do see through the holes in the mask!"

Beginning to get irked I turned to Kankuro, "Get up." then motioning to Temari "we're leaving."

"Now..?" Temari asked shyly

"Hai. now."

"Farewell bird who flies in sand!" the girl called cheerily

Walking away with Kankuro obediently following I could vaguely see Temari turn to the girl to whisper...

"Sumimasen, he's grumpy that way. That's my little brother Gaara, and I'm Temari. Perhaps we'll see you again soon!"

* * *

__A/N::

Saijin-chan's language is purely made up with thanks to my friend Angela who Saijin is based upon! Yes it is basically nonsense, interpret it if you will, but the only thing planned for interpretation is the animals we use in her language to represent other characters. ex) Racoon = Gaara


	2. Chapter 2 Mime Time

_Saijin's POV _

I watched Gaara walk away in his own world of gray clouds. I could tell instantly he was very powerful, but honestly I didnt quite care. I waited until his team was distracted with conversation then jumped infront of Gaara.

"What the-"

"Mime Time no-jutsu!" I yelled while preforming a few quick hand signs

**POOF! *big cloud of smoke* **

When the smoke cleared I mimicked Gaara's shocked expression.

"Woah...that's the best transformation-jutsu I've ever seen" Temari remarked awe-struck

"It's practically flawless!" Kankuro added

"I doubt it." Gaara stated unfazed

"oh you do?" I remarked as Gaara started circling me. I matched him step for step as we circled one another, only coming to a stop when he finally paused.

"You're not very bright are you? Pulling shit like this could get you killed" Gaara spat scornfully

"Is that a threat? You think I'm mocking you, I'm only communicating you know. Don't be so touchy, you'll get wrinkles" I replied as I marched past him stopping next to Kankuro.

"This stupid academy trick won't get you far in the Chunin exams" Gaara muttered

Throwing a kuni centimeters above Gaara's head, I stepped close and looked him in the eye. "Don't ever doubt me."I growled, matching Gaara's voice exactly. All three froze and Gaara's eyes widened slightly. Bursting into abrupt laughter I continued to speak in Gaara's voice, "Well put jelly on the swings and call me a moose! It's mime-time and it's my speciality! " As I smiled they all looked back as if I had three heads.

"How are you not afraid of me?"Gaara breathed so I could barely make out the words

"Release!"

**POOF! **

The smoke cleared once more and I was again myself.

"Maybe she doesn't know.." Temari thought out loud

"But rodents steal sleep and racoons will paint faces if your distracted!" I exclaimed

"...ok I'm not sure, but...i think...that means she knows?" Kankuro commented unsure

I nodded in response and smiled at Gaara. He stared at me for several moments before responding, "We are leaving, for real this time. If you know what's smart, you will not try talking to me again."

"You know, frogs don't drown in the freezer." came my exasperated reply.

Gaara gave one last look of confusion and turned to walk away with Temari and Kankuro following close behind.

* * *

The next morning Chika, Zuzu, and me all headed out early to the training grounds.

"So Saijin-chan, we heard you met a team yesterday" Chika-chan stated casually

"Oh! Hai! Many hourglasses fell on wings in days after yesterday!"I agreed gleefully

"Aa so ka. The sand team huh?" Zuzu-chan openly pondered

"Hai racoons hide in clouds.." I replied slightly melancholy.

Suddenly behind us a twig snapped. As if it was a command, all three of us fell into defensive positions. Zuzu did an instant backflip into a nearby tree, Chika did a backhand spring behind a large rock, and I jumped backwards, off the rock, and into another tree close by.

"Mendokusai (troublesome)...you Rain Village ninjas are so uptight"


	3. Chapter 3 So We're Invited?

"You have to admit Shika, that's pretty cool, I mean our team DEFINATLY doesn't do stuff like that"

Seeing the two boys, one pudgier and the other with a black ponytail, we began to laugh. Chika-chan leaned on the rock giggling, while Zuzu-chan and I fell from our respective trees.

"...I don't get it...what did I say?" continued the pudgy boy.

Pulling myself together I greeted the boys: "Spades little mammoths!"

The boy with the ponytail complained to himself, "What a drag...I don't want to deal with this..."

"She says Ohyo (goodmorning)" Chika-chan translated giggling

"Who are you two?"Zuzu-chan inquired

"Hehe I'm Akimichi, Choji! And this is my best friend and teammate! Nara, Shikamaru!"

Shikimaru just kind of nodded, but I caught the look of interest in Zuzu-chan's eyes. "Aa so ka! Caught a deer have you? Well then pull up a chair you old fox!" Chika-chan and I laughed as Zuzu-chan began to blush, slightly flustered.

"Saijin! Not where the flowers are listening! Besides! A ballerina is not equipped to catch a deer!" Zuzu-chan argued

Both boys looked back with blank stares.

Leaning closer to his friend Choji whispered, "Shika...I'm lost," hoping the other boy had a clue.

Out of no where a blonde haired boy with whiskers ran past chasing a girl with pink hair yelling, "Kudasai Sakura-chan! I want to come! You invited Sasuke!"

"That's because I LIKE Sasuke!"

"But you invited every other team!"

Shikamaru turned towards them. "Mendokusai...Naruto she didn't invite all the other teams. She didn't invite the Sand team or this team" Shikamaru said stepping aside.

"Spades little mammoths!" I called gleefully to the new arrivals.

Naruto ran over almost instantly, "What village are you girls from?" he asked grinning.

"...Saijin...I think I caught a fox..." Chika-chan whispered while ogling Naruto.

Zuzu-chan giggled and responded "We're from the Village Hidden in the Rain." She began introducing everyone with gestures "Sumimasen we never introduced ourselves! I'm Zetsume, this is Saijin, and this is Chika"

The pink haired girl walked over to us. I could feel my eyes widened slightly.

"Well call me a feathered boa...I think babies swallow paint here!"

Our whole team broke into laughter as everyone else watched, confused. When we all finally stopped, the pink girl spoke, "Umh...excuse me...I'm Sakura and this blonde one is Naruto...I was wondering if your team would like to come to a party to meet some of the genin that are going to be in the chunin exams"

Zuzu smirked and looked at Chika, "Only if Naruto comes."

Naruto smiled even bigger.

"...fine...you can come Naruto..." The girl conceded, "but you have to go invite the Sand team!"

"I CAN DO THAT!" Naruto cried happily "DATTEBAYO!"

I watched as he ran off, and whispered absent mindedly, "Hmm, I think I need to visit raccoons"

"Ok but remember! You have to declaw him before you can bring it in the house!" Chika said smiling

Before I could leave; however, our Sensei strode over.

"Sensei," We all said, bowing respectfully in unison.

Sensei simply looked at us. Then quickly he pulled out a paper bomb and stuck it to the tree beside him with one swift movement.

"Training starts now."

* * *

A/N : If anyone has just recently stumbled upon this story I apologize for the poor grammar and spelling in the following chapters. I am working to correct/update my stories, but this is as far as I've gotten thus far. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4 Training Begins

Our team was of course, used to this procedure. It was just your Sensei's way, there was no changing it. Not to mention it kept us on our toes. As soon as the paper note ignited we all realized none of the others had left except for Naruto.

_"PAPER BOMB!"_ Sakura half screamed half squeaked. She appeared frozen.

_"Jumping Buffalo!" _I replied tackling Sakura behind a bush.

As I did this I momentarily caught sight of Chika-chan pulling Choji-kun into a tree and Zuzu-chan and Shikamaru- kun leaping behind a boulder. As everyone was moving the bomb went off and when the smoke cleared we found no trace of your Sensei.

_"Look if I know Sensei, which I vaguely do, this will get hectic. So you three need to get out of here." _Chika-chan whispered, barely audible.

That's the moment we all recognized it.

_"NO! WE MISSED THE BUS!"_ I cried helplessly.

Sensei began talking to our team through telepathy. That was part of his specialized jutsu or kekkei genkai. None of us were really sure which, but we did know it meant he was going to tell us something important.

_"Glad you have volunteers. Get them to safety by noon. Safety will be the boulder in the center of the training grounds. If you don't. You will have harsh consequences."_

_"Cucumbers..."_I mumbled.

Next to me Sakura was squirming and I quietly explained the situation.

_"Look, as panthers must carry pink gazelle to cliffs, pink gazelles must fly from branches"_

Sakura just sat staring, like a meteor might strike her any moment.

I just slapped my forehead and shook my head sadly.

_"Roll like a mushroom," _I whispered finally.

Then without another word I threw a kuni through the bush only to have four come in response. Sakura fell backward, barely dodging them and began to cry. I simply shook my head. Then instantly I turned and stabbed a kuni deep in the tree behind us. There was a puff of smoke, then the tree vanished. It had been spying. There was no time to waste. I preformed my signature hand movements and whispered,

_"Mime time..."_

And instantly I was an exact doppelganger of Sakura-chan. Sakura gazed at me in pure shock.

_"Now look, even Sensei has trouble distinguishing me when I perform this jutsu. You must pay attention. I am going to give you a signal then perform a clone jutsu. Then do whatever you can to get to the center boulder."_

Sakura was shocked silent at hearing her own voice speak such logical words. When my look turned to urgency she nodded slowly. Once she did, forcibly burst into tears. I ran into the clearing, and kept running with Sakura following me. When I reached the center I screamed for her to stay away from me, then proceeded to perform the clone jutsu.

_"Bunshin no jutsu!"_

Sakura instantly followed suit.

_"Bunshin no jutsu!"_

Then all the clones scattered into the trees.


	5. Chapter 5 Loophole

There was no way for me to determine how Chika and Zuzu were doing. I could only hope for the best. Meanwhile I was trying to keep track of the real Sakura, without my help there was no telling what would happen to her...Lucky for me there are about twelve clones in total which should be enough to keep Sensei busy for a few minutes at least. Stopping to look through the tree branches, I searched silently for Sakura. I looked down and saw Sensei taking out my clones while dodging kunai and ice senbon.

_"Daiben... (Shit)" _I mutter

I jumped down to lower shrubbery to have a better chance of finding Sakura.

_"Ha! Zetsume, is that the BEST you can do? You are aware that you're Genjutsu is miles from that of my own." _Sensei was taunting Zuzu-chan. He likes to make her angry to throw her abilities off.

I glanced over and saw Zuzu jump from a tree into Sensei's view.

_"Well practice makes perfect right?" _she retorted

Suddenly Sensei turned to his left and smirked. Like lighting I realized all my clones were gone. Having already determined Sakura was rather weak I 'tripped' and tumbled out of the bush, onto my face, with a rather loud 'Eep'. Thankfully it worked and Sensei turned to face me.

_"Heh so Saijin-san left you to fend for yourself huh? She should have known the clones wouldn't last long" _

I attempted to look sad and desperate as I shifted my gaze to Zuzu trying to convey my identity.

_"Hey! Leave her alone! We're a team and we're not letting Saijin lose!" _

Doing what I could to keep from smiling, I inspected the situation watching cautiously as Zuzu pulled out her signature weapon; the tiger claw. She swung the heavy metal chain (I had attempted to swing it once and didn't have much success, it's heavier than she makes it look) around once and let it fly at Sensei. The three curved blades attached at the end cut through the air effortlessly. Then the inevitable happened, he put up a force field. Then with his usual swiftness he grabbed the chain and pulled the weapon from Zuzu's grasp. Instead of attempting another attack she jumped back into the weeds as Chika rolled out of it. Without a word she threw and ice kunai, which Sensei easily dodged. Chika was able though, to use the humid air to freeze one of Sensei's hands but, he broke free of that too.

I couldn't stand not doing anything! So I darted full speed into the nearest tree and went to round up Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji. Maybe if I could get the three together I could make it to the boulder while Chika and Zuzu held Sensei off. Searching quickly I found Shikamaru first, and by found I mean smacked into.

_" Ow! Oi, Sakura, where did Saijin go? Their Sensei is crazy, we need to get out of here and we need her help since the other two are busy."_

_"I AM Saijin, we need to find Sakura and Choji. Then we need to get to that boulder"_

_" What a drag...your training is so troublesome...how did we ever get dragged into this?" _

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Shikamaru's arm; we did not have time to chat. As we continued to search the trees I caught a glimpse of Sensei guarding the boulder while seemingly pushing Chika and Zuzu towards the creek that ran through the training grounds. He probably wanted to get Chika to use up all her chakra. I stopped and looked up; Choji was several branches above us.

_"Choji, where is Sakura?" _

_"what are you talking about? " _

_"...oh yeah I forgot I still look like her..."_

_"Choji this is Saijin doing a transformation jutsu or something, have you seen Sakura?" _

_"well she was in the brush below us last time I saw her" _

_"gah! No that was me! "_ I looked through the branches once more. There were no signs of Sakura anywhere.

_"There she is!" _Choji exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

Perfect, Sakura must have seen us and was headed towards the group. I watch as occasional strands of pink hair would peak through the bushes on the ground. Tugging at the boys shirts I led them closer to Sakura.

_"There you are! I couldn't find you or get to the boulder! _Sakura squealed

_"Sakura! Shut up he'll hear you!" _ I snarled

Sakura stared blankly at me in pure shock.

_" ok look I have a plan but it requires us to split up again" _

_" Mendokusai...well i guess it's better than nothing" _ Shikamaru said compliantly

_" ok here is what we need to do, ill write several different notes that we'll attach to kunai, we'll throw them to Chika and Zuzu so we have less chance of Sensei spotting our location. Then on the signal we all jump down and run to the boulder, but we must be quick, it's almost noon.." _I explain calmly

I quickly scribbled down the notes and passed them out. Then we all went to different spots located evenly around the training ground. Then I threw my kunai hitting next to Chika-chan's foot. Not even seconds after your kunai landed the other kunai went soaring towards your teammates. I watched as Zuzu used the last of her available chakra to create a small illusion to distract Sensei. As she fell to the ground I spotted Chika nodding.

_"NOW!" _I screamed

Instantly we all jumped out of the trees and headed straight for the boulder. As we did Chika used the water vapor in the air to form an ice orb around Sensei; while using the water from the creek to push the boulder towards Choji and Shikamaru. Both boys leapt onto the boulder but Sakura lagged behind. As Sensei shattered the ice orb I doubled back and threw Sakura in the direction of the boulder. She smacker her forehead on the edge of it causing it to bleed slightly but she was on the boulder.

Sensei looked at me as I trotted over to my teammates and collapsed on the ground next to them panting.

_"Release" I_ barely muttered the word as I returned to my own form.

_" It is now noon. You realize I cannot accept this as a success" _Sensei instructed you all _" You moved the boulder and injured your...volunteer"_

_"well...you never...did get...specific...on.. details.."_ Zuzu panted, sitting up.

_"Loopholes woo.." _added Chika.

_"...clean up that weird girl with pink hair. You are free to go"_ was Sensei's only response

_" well that's one way to spice up your day huh Shika?" _Choji said smiling

_" ...*sigh* this is why I don't like excitement..." _Shika said as they walked away

_" What bird nosedives into pink waters?" _I mutter with exhaustion touching my voice

_" oh yeah that...eh just leave her for a bit" _Chika said as Sensei left


	6. Chapter 6 Party Time

_"__Tap-dancing flamingos! Funny hats and various sugars! Masterminding pirates do rush to petting zoos!" _I exclaimed rushing through the house

_"Saijin-chan, calm down haha we're ready"_

_"Yeah Saijin, don't let your gorillas run away"_

I smiled and laughed, then our teammates walked out of the small one level house and headed to the party.

After the whole event at the training grounds our team had apologized to Sakura, Choji, and Shikamaru. Kindly, though Sakura had obviously been more than flustered, she still asked us if we were all still interested in attending her party. It was really a nice gesture. So we all readily accepted and she had given us a time, date, and directions to her house.

So now it was 8 PM on the day of the party and we were walking with sleeping bags to Sakura's house. We had been informed that only the girls had been invited to stay the night.

We approached the house and knocked on the door. It was instantly opened revealing an over crowded living room and kitchen filled with numerous genin I didn't recognize. Standing at the door was a girl about my height with a long blonde ponytail and purple outfit. I looked past her and saw Sakura running to the door.

_"Well, aren't you gonna come in?" _the blonde girl inquired

As we were responding Sakura ran over and pushed the girl out of the way.

_"Look Ino-pig! This is MY party! And MY house! So let me greet the guests!"_

The blonde girl glared back at her angrily. _"Fine. But I'm going to find Sasuke" _

Sakura's jaw dropped and I could see the anger playing across her face.

_"Ano... (Uhm) "_

Sakura turned back to your team and smiled, slightly embarrassed.

_"Sumimasen, that was Yamanaka Ino, she...is..."_

_"A frienemy?" _Zuzu suggested.

_"Haha yeah! Well come on in! Welcome to the party! Let me take your sleeping bags and I'll introduce you to everyone!" _Sakura said excitedly

Our team walked in and followed Sakura to the dining room. There she took our sleeping bags and laid them on the pile of what seemed to be four or five other bags.

_"Now lets have you meet all the teams!" _

_" But you HAVE to!!" _A familiar voice broke in.

We all looked over to Naruto who was dragging a pale boy with black spiked hair over to us. The boy had his arms crossed and was attempting to be dead weight.

_"What creature wears duck butts as a hat?" _I said, mostly thinking out loud.

Sakura began blushing _"Oh! Hehe this is the third member of our team! Uchiha Sasuke! Sasuke, this is the Rain team I was telling you about! This is Sarittama Zetsume, Tsukiko Chika, and Kagami Saijin!" _

_" ok I met them can I go now?" _Sasuke asked impatiently

_" Well you're just the life of the party now aren't you?" _Zuzu asked sarcastically

_" So who is your sensei?"_ Chika asked now ignoring Sasuke and Zuzu's glaring contest

_" Hatake Kakashi is our sensei! We're team 7!" _Naruto exclaimed excitedly

Chika giggled and I turned back to Sakura.

_"When do pirates face a flock of seagulls?"_ I asked simply

Seeing the look on Sakura's face, Chika translated _"When do we get to meet everyone?"_

_"Oh! Well right now if you'd like!"_ Sakura said now that she understood.

We followed behind her turning slightly to make sure Zuzu was following. Naruto rushed up behind us and I caught a glimpse of Saskue as he was standing up...until Zuzu pushed him over again...

_"I win" Zuzu_ said smiling a little wickedly

I laughed and followed Sakura into the packed living room. All the genin were dancing and snacking happily. As we worked through the crowd we all caught sight of Choji and Shikamaru.

Sakura turned to your team casually stating _"Well I told you who Ino is, she's on Choji and Shika's team. They're team 8 lead by Sarutobi Asuma" _

We continued moving through the crowd where we were all introduced to Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba (with Akamaru), and Aburame Shino who made up team 10 lead by Yuuhi Kurenai.

Sakura turned to continue onto the next team when she came face to face with a lanky boy dressed in a green jumpsuit.

_"SAKURA - CHAN!! ^^ this party is delightful! Won't you come dance with me?"_ the boy said enthusiastically.

_"OH! Lee-kun! Anoo, I'd love too! Except, I'm taking the Rain team around and introducing them, so I really can't"_

Looking around Sakura he spotted your team and proudly introduced himself,

_" I am Rock Lee of team Gai!"_

_" Hungry caterpillars..."_ I muttered

_"I know...I see them too"_ Replied Chika and Zuzu in unison, knowing I were referring to his eyebrows.

Sakura proceeded to introduce us to Lee. I turned to make a comment to Chika-chan when a figure with long dark hair slung it's arm around her.

_"Hey, when did this cute girl show up? Hehehe must be my destiny" _

Chika instantly freaked out flinging the person over her shoulder onto the floor. The person was groaning and looking up at Chika. The face portrayed features very similar to Hinata-chan's but slightly more masculine. I decided the figure on the floor was a boy.

_"Oh wow! I am so sorry! I really don't like people to touch me..."_ Chika apologized

A girl with brown hair in two little buns on the top of her head ran over to the boy.

_" Neji you baka! I told you that punch was for the Sensei's!" _

By this time the boy called Neji was rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically.

_" But who spiked the punch?...Kakashi Sensei.."_ Sakura practically growled the name

_" I didn't see any Sensei's though.." _Zuzu commented

_" That's because only Kakashi Sensei and Mitarashi Anko are still here" _The girl with buns responded, _"By the way, I'm Tenten and the moron on the floor is Hyuuga Neji, hah you'd never know that on a day to day basis he's the most serious person you could ever meet!" _

After introducing us Sakura stopped and looked around.

"Well that only leaves one team, the Sand Team."

_" Oh! raccoons already pounced from trees as cats fall and fans fly! ^^" _I interjected

_".........does that mean you already met?"_ Sakura asked

_"Exactly"_

The party continued on and about an hour after our team had been introduced to everyone the Sand Team walked in. Currently the party was in anarchy. Kakashi and Anko had long since finished the punch (after fighting a drunken Neji for it) and left. Neji was passed out on the couch and Shika was asleep in the chair. Choji was hoarding the chips from the snack table, Ino and Sakura were playing tug-o-war with Sasuke, and Lee was singing karaoke.  
Shino was creepily following Chika, who was talking with Kiba and Naruto. And Zuzu was off dancing with Kankuro while Temari snuck off to scare Shikamaru awake.

Gaara was standing in the corner as I approached him. I had been attempting to talk with Naruto earlier but I didn't feel like using my jutsu so he could understand. Gaara seemed repulsed by the whole party but I greeted him cheerily.

_"Spades brooding raccoon! ^^"_

Barely glancing sideways at me Gaara remarked _"Wasn't it little mammoths before?" _

I grinned wider at this as I replied, _"Why would masterminding pirates salute mammoths when raccoons now scamper?" _

I could swear Gaara was glaring at me but he continued our conversation. _"Look I'm not sure why you think I'm a raccoon or a mammoth, but I defiantly DO NOT scamper"_

I giggled, _" Raccoon indeed"_

Finally Gaara made eye contact with me. _" You must be the craziest female I have ever met."_

_"Pepper to you too! ^^"_

And just as he was actually talking to me Ino-chan announced the evil that was to come..

_"EVERYBODY! TIME TO PLAY __**CLOUD NINE!**__"_


	7. Chapter 7 Cloud Nine

_Cloud Nine! _Ino-san shouted

Gaara and I exchanged horrified glances. This little nuisance had amplified into a nightmare. We attempted to make a silent getaway by following the wall to the back door when ZuZu and Kankuro found us.

_Heeey stickin around Saijin-chan huh?_

_What I am doing doesn't matter. Anyway, I'm leaving._

_Aaaaw you can't leave now Gaara-kun! The game's gonna start soon! _

I watched as Gaara glared back at Zuzu while he responded,

Kankuro teach your girlfriend her place, I can leave if I please. This pointless game is no reason for me to stay.

_Hey! You have no right to tell me my 'place' when you don't know yours _Zuzu retorted in disgust.

Frantic apples Zuzu! Pirates ride away in tents with raccoons as clowns parade.

In one short moment Kankuro and Zetsume exchanged a very dangerous glace and smirked in unison. Kankuro grabbed me by the arm and Zuzu tackled Gaara as they both began to drag us back towards the crowd.

_Kankuro this will not go unpunished!_

I thought I saw fear flash across Kankuro's face but as soon as he glanced at the very confident Zuzu he relaxed once more.

_There you guys are! _Chika exclaimed rushing to us _I couldn't find you! I thought you might have run off!_

_Chika?! Bowling pins fall at caged mammoths! _I said utterly confused.

Zuzu promised she'd buy me mushrooms if I stayed Chika admitted a little pink

_Hey listen guys I think Ino is starting the game _Kankuro said

Ok! Listen up everyone! There are slips of paper in this hat! Each paper has a number and article of clothing written on it. Each boy has been assigned a number and will be told the article of clothing when their number is pulled. The rules are these:

_The girl will be blindfolded and may not remove it herself. Every couple has 10 min. in the closet where they MUST exchange the article of clothing they pulled. Aside from that you can do whatever you want within the time span. Girls go wild cuz the buys are leaving after this game! _ Ino said giggling _So girls, who wants to be the first to pull a paper slip? _

The entire room remained silent until Sakura walked out of the closet.

Ok Ino! I made plenty of room in the closet! Who's first?

_Well it looks like these girls are chicken so I'll have to start. _Ino responded smugly

I watched silently (since Kankuro still had me by the arm) as Ino, looking away from the hat, pulled a number. Sakura stepped up behind Ino and blindfolded her as well as retrieving the slip of paper. Sakura guided Ino slowly to the closet navigating through the crowd. After Ino was let into the closet Sakura called out the number.

_Number 4 that's Shikamaru. Your item to trade is socks. _Sakura stated giggling to herself

Shikamaru shot awake in his chair and Temari began to turn an angry red. As Naruto and Kiba dragged Shikamaru to the closet the group dispersed to the other activities of the party once more. Chika, Kankuro, Zetsume, Gaara, and I went to a nearby table and began a game of cards while waiting. Gaara and I were sitting on our own for the fact that Zuzu had talked me into it (though I'm not sure quite how, probably because Chika had decided to stay too) and she had threatened to tackle Gaara again.

Temari-chan doesn't seem too happy…Chika commented

_Well personally I think sis has a thing for that lazy guy _Kankuro stated casually

She does, but it's Ino she's more upset about. Ino just likes to see if she can get whatever guy walks her way. Ino doesn't like Shikamaru but she'll defiantly try something. Zuzu confided.

How can bookshelves not topple with boulders atop them? I asked

Temari told me Zuzu replied simply.

From there we continued to talk about our new relations with the other genin.

**INSIDE THE CLOSET**

Sooo what lucky guy did I pick? Ino purred

How troublesome…

Shikamaru? Is that you? Ino asked becoming slightly excited

Well I'm not Choji Shikamaru responded sarcastically

So what are we trading? She asked, her voice promising more than a teammate should

Socks he responded tossing his socks at her.

Hey! That's not fair I'm blindfolded! She stated as the socks bounced off her forehead

Shikamaru walked over to her grumbling, he pulled off the blindfold and threw t to the floor. Silently he walked to the opposite corner and sat down. Ino just stood looking disappointed. She crouched on the floor and moved to be closer. Shikamaru tipped over a broom and whacked Ino.

Oooooooooow!!

You'll be fine. Now back off, you're my teammate not my girlfriend.

Ino sat pouting the rest of the time.

*********

Sakura tapped on the door and called to tell them time was up. While Sakura herself had already drawn a slip. Ino sulked out and blindfolded Sakura as Shikamaru made his way to the chair to continue napping. After Sakura was in the closet Lee (number 3) was sent in to trade pants.

*********

**INSIDE THE CLOSET**

Sakura-chan!! Allow me to be in your youthful pants if it so fits!!!! Lee yells excitedly

Aaaaah! Lee! I will NOT have sex with you! Sakura screeches

But Sakura I am not asking to-

Sakura, who is now completely freaking out, gropes blindly for any object she can reach. She seizes a duster from the wall and proceeds to beat Lee with it for the entire 10 mins.

*********

When Sakura stumbled out of the closet Hinata was waiting already blindfolded and bright red. Once Lee crawled out behind Sakura, Hinata was lead in and her number read. Hinata pulled the number 6 and got Neji who was leaning heavily on Shino. (In other words he's still drunk).

Don't you think we should alter this a bit? I mean they ARE cousins. It'd be a bit awkward… Sakura asked cautiously

Nah, let's see where this goes. Ino responded calmly

*********

**INSIDE THE CLOSET**

Well hey there sexy…

N-neji?! Is that you? Are you still drunk?

Me? Drunk? Preposterous. He slurred Have I ever told you what a pretty princess you are?

Neji! Stop it! Hinata exclaimed tearing off the blindfold as he tugged at her shirt.

Hinata stepped back against the wall and Neji stumbled forward. Neji attempted to grab Hinata's arm but she darted to the opposite side of the closet causing him to knock his head against the wall.

Ow…Hina-chan that wasn't nice…Neji said slurring less

Using her whole arms force, Hinata slapped Neji as he approached once more. Neji stood in shock as a red handprint formed on his cheek. Hinata, several shades of red, opened the door and rushed out early.

*********

Bitch are you INSANE?! Neji is my COUSIN! Not to mention he's more than hammered! Hinata screamed at Ino

Everyone stood in shocked silence.

There are some lines you do not cross. Hinata mumbled as she wandered to the bathroom.

Naruto and Kiba helped pull Neji out of the closet and as he moved I could faintly hear Neji muttering,

Noooo she isn't my cousin hehe that'd just be a foolish thing then…

After Chika went to check on Hinata, TenTen stepped forward to take her turn. After she entered the closet Sakura announced she had drawn number 7 – Sasuke, and had to switch underwear. Sasuke stepped up voluntarily, which made Sakura and Ino VERY jealous.

*********

**INSIDE THE CLOSET**

Hello TenTen, A male voice uttered.

Uchiha? Is that you? TenTen responded unsure.

Yeah just don't maul me or anything. Sasuke said coldly

I won't your not my type anyway.

What? Need someone with a bit more destiny? Sasuke teased

TenTen blushed and stuck out her tongue childishly. Shut up; just tell me what we have to trade.

Sasuke chucked, utterly amused by this flustered TenTen. (For once he could react to something with out having fan girls jump him)

We are supposed to trade underwear. He said, retrieving the blindfold from her face.

WHAT?! TenTen cried horrified. I am NOT taking off my pants, what if you're some kind of pervert??

Sasuke was bursting into laughter at the sight of her wide eyes and face dark with blush.

Having all too much fun; he suggested, Alright I'll take off my pants then…

No! She replied all too quickly

Sasuke leaned forward tentatively and whispered, TenTen, Neji is drunk…so can you help me with a little prank…?

*********

Sakura and Ino eyed the closet nervously, soft moans were emanating from the area and their hearts sunk as they heard returning groans. When time was up Ino pounded furiously on the door until Sasuke walked out…shirtless. TenTen followed him out shyly, her hair down and messy. Both of them were red faced and panting. Sakura stood having a silent panic attack while Ino flipped out completely. Everyone had turned to face them and Kiba finally asked what they traded.

Underwear, Sasuke responding, winking as he held up TenTen's panties. A few of the guys yelled congratz and supportive woops, and just as Sakura seemed as though she'd pass out, TenTen and Sasuke burst out laughing. Ino did not find any humor, but relaxed as Sasuke explained it was a prank. When he finished, he was still laughing, but Sakura was now able to move without fainting to get the next pair ready for the closet.

Temari stood up next and made her way to the closet. She High-fived TenTen then waited as she was blindfolded. Temari pulled Number 2 and was paired with Kiba. The two had to exchange shirts, so Kiba left his jacket and Akamaru with Shino.

**INSIDE THE CLOSET**

Hey, I'll get straight to it; we're supposed to trade shirts. Are you cool with that? Or should I sit in a corner so I don't get punched?

Temari snickered to herself. Kiba, curious, pressed further.

Well? I hear you Sand nin are pretty tough, but in my opinion your pretty hott… so I think it could be fun if you played along. He finished as he circled her.

Waiting for the correct moment she grabbed his shirt, though still blindfolded, and pinned Kiba to the wall smirking.

You want me to walk out in a bra?

You could always wear my shirt.

Temari ran her fingers gingerly over Kiba's chest. As he shivered she responded,

It's fishnet, hardly any better.

Awh come on, afraid what the guys would do? Kiba asked removing the blindfold.

Temari's eyes shone with mischievous intentions.

You're the dog boy right? Well, I'm telling you right now. I won't have a relationship with you. But if you still want my shirt off you better beg. She cooed softly, releasing his shirt.

Kiba playfully obliged, noticing her headstrong aura, and kneeled by he feet. He tugged at her shirt with his teeth whispering 'kudasai' (please) repeatedly until she removed her shirt reveling the black and red lace bra beneath. A soft knock came from the door as Kiba pulled off his shirt. When the door opened Temari walked out casually, not even flinching as eyes from the room followed her and Kiba. She paused only for a moment to make eye contact with Shikamaru who turned and blushed a deep scarlet. Satisfied Temari smirked and continued walking, pulling on her shirt as she went.

To ensure I took my turn, Zuzu took the liberty of pushing me all the way to the closet where she blindfolded me and I reluctantly pulled a number. She mercifully led me to the closet and closed the door before announcing my number.

Number 8…Gaara, she said smiling wickedly, then frowned as she stated the item to trade; Headbands…

Gaara walked in at his own pace, not attempting to fight or run.

**INSIDE THE CLOSET**

What was it then, something about mammoths? Gaara asked quietly

Raccoons! I cried unable to suppress my relief. Then added, what statues dance?

Ano…honestly I have no idea what you're saying…but I'll just tell you; don't worry. We only switch headbands.

Holy Grail! I replied happily removing my headband and holding it in the air. Gaara retrieved it, replacing the emptiness in my palm with his own headband.

Saijin-chan. I still don't understand you, or why you aren't afraid of me. He muttered pushing the blindfold up, avoiding touching my face.

Watching puzzled I responded logically. Elephants run from mice with puzzles.

For a second I wondered if a smile tempted his lips. Suddenly he broke into hysterical laughter, as if it had been trying to escape peacefully for so long but could be patient no more.

People are afraid of what they don't understand…

I nodded smiling and watched as he continued laughing until he was gripping his side in pain.

*********

Once we cleared the closet entry Zuzu, fully blindfolded, walked in. She had pulled the number 1 and bra, meaning she was paired with Kankuro.

**INSIDE THE CLOSET**

**THIS PART HAS NOT BEEN WRITTEN FOR THE FACT THAT I RATED THIS STORY, AS 'T' AND I DO NOT WANT TO BE PUNIHED IF I WERE TO GO OVERBOARD. SO IN THIS CASE I HOPE YOU CAN UNDERSTAND MY SENTIMENTS AND FEEL FREE TO LET YOU IMAGINATION ROAM FOR THIS PAIR ^^. **

*********

In any case, when the two strolled back out there were purple smears on Zuzu's face and she was wearing his hat…thingy. As for Kankuro he was proudly parading around with Zetsume's black and silver star bra. Well, that 9s until she tackled him and wrestled it back; which didn't take long.

Finally Chika was the last to take a turn and pulled the number 5 and was paired with Naruto to trade jackets.

INSIDE THE CLOSETChika-chan, I'm so happy I'm paired with you! Dattebayo(Believe it)!

_Really? _Chika asked blushing, as she recognized the voice next to her.

Hai! (yes) Oi! Before I forget! We need to trade jackets! Naruto said, removing his own.

Ok! I'm glad it's a simple piece, Chika confided

Hey Chika-chan..

Yes Naruto-kun?

You like ramen right?

I love ramen! She smiled as she said this

Lifting the blindfold he looked at her with smiling eyes, would you like to go eat ramen with me sometime?

Sure Naruto! I'd love to!

Once Naruto and Chika left the closet the boys all finished what they were doing and headed out to leave the girls to their slumber party.

Authors note:: Ok sorry it was so long but I wanted to do this all in one chapter, I hope it was decent. As for the pairings I though crack couples would be more realistic as well as more entertaining. ^^' I'm open to all Constructive criticism! Oh! And as for Ino, I apologize for any fans of hers that may have read this, I did make her sound bitchy- I needed a sort of antagonist, and seeing as I'm ShikaxTema she seemed like a good pick. So please no hateful comments. ^//^'' As for everyone else thank you for reading! I really appreciate the support!


End file.
